Mary Sue and the Defeat of Voldemort
by Dalakh
Summary: Mary Sue has arrived! And she's here to do Harry's job! She's going to save the world from Voldemort.... and get Harry and Draco! If insanity and total and obvious Mary Sueness amuses you, click away!
1. Run! Quick! MarySue is here!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nadda. Zip. Please don't sue -you'd only get a phone with no credit, some bracelets and 3 sweatbands anyway.   
  
**Mary Sue and the Defeat of Voldemort**   
A girl blinked her large, almond shaped, violet and gold-flecked eyes, and flicked her waist length, jet-black and streaked red (naturally so -she was born with it so) hair in a manner so innocent that Draco would be wrapped around her proverbial finger. She hated herself for doing it, and the guilt was overwhelming, but she had to make him see the error of his ways.  
"Oh, of course -I never thought of it like that," he said, gazing into her multi-coloured eyes like they were portals to the very depths of her soul, "how could I have been so blind? My father has taught me so many wrongs!"   
He sobbed and fell into her embrace, which she provided without another thought, "It's okay, Draco." she spoke soothingly, calming him with her melodious voice.   
  
Draco lifted his head, paths of tears evident by the shiny trails they'd left on his cheeks. If only the world knew, he thought, that I cry for her, whom I can never have.   
  
***   
  
"Hi Harry," said the girl, gliding into the seat next to him. Upon hearing her voice, Harry Potter knew he was in love all over again; a summer without hearing her voice was a summer too long.   
  
"Hi Mary. Have a good vacation?"   
  
"It was okay, I suppose -the usual: dad was drunk whenever he was in, and when he was out, he was with his latest lady-pals; so I had to look after the house and little Joey and Gary all by myself." Mary sniffed at the memories of her supposed 'free-time' how she wanted a normal life: free from her burdens. Why couldn't her mother have been an average witch, instead of a Descendant of the Sirens and sole heir of Gryffindor? A heritage to which she was now unchangeably stuck with.   
  
"How're things with Voldemort going?" she asked, fiddling with a strand of hair and transfiguring the box in front of her with a mere flick of her hand.: she hadn't needed a wand since she was three, five months after she started doing magic.   
  
Harry said, "Okay, there haven't been any attacks for a while. I'm worried he's planning something."   
  
"You needn't, I'll sort everything out." she assured, "I heard some rumours… I'm going to check them out later."   
  
------   
  
Post AN: There's only one more chapter. I am feeling very odd. I think it's the headache. Please R/R. This is only for a laugh. 


	2. And the Randomness continues

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nadda. Zip. Please don't sue -you'd only get a phone with no credit, some bracelets and 3 sweatbands anyway, oh, and a pencil case *gasp*  
Review Thankies ---  
**OrigamiPenguin:** Mmmm, yes it's definately a Mary Sue, lmao.... it's all my twisted minds fault i tell you! **hands tray of virtual cookies and marshmellows and oreos** i luff you 'cause you say i write well **nods** ^__^  
**Delphi:** *muah ha haaa*  
**Xia Sarrasri:** hope this is just as funny.... **looks very hopeful with mighty danger mouse eyes**  
  
**later***   
  
"I will stop you, Voldemort."   
  
"Oh? And how is that? You bore me, little girl."   
  
Mary's temper flared, it was notoriously short, and she glared angrily at the half-man half-serpent, her eyes changing colour to a fabulous midnight blue and silver as her mood swung.  
"I am seventeen years old, have achieved the most OWL's and NEWT's ever recorded in the history of the Wizard World, and will be graduating this year. I am a Descendant of the Sirens, and an Heir. Your loyal Deatheaters are gone: captured by the Ministy of Magic. I can and will defeat you."   
  
"Is that so?"   
  
Mary knew it was now or never, and started casting the spell that only she had the power to do. It was the only chance the world had: muggle and wizard.   
  
Voldemorts face contorted into a grimace of pain, then confusion and surprise.   
And then he was gone, nothing but a pile of unhallowed ashes on the floor.   
  
Mary grinned to herself. The world was safe and she could see Harry again. Or Draco. She loved them both so much, how to choose?   
  
But that, my readers, is another story.   
_finis .... or is it?_   
  
Post AN: There is another possible ending... featuring Mary Sue and Voldie, would you like that one too? Lol, sort of another possible ending, lmao.   
Post AN _take two_: The insanity is over. For now. *muah ha ha haaa* Please R/R. I need to know if my lack of sane-ness is readable. Shouls i write something else like this? Or never again...... 


End file.
